


i.

by insaneangelx



Series: JJP mpreg drabbles [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M, idk lol, pls don't read if you're not comfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneangelx/pseuds/insaneangelx
Summary: jinyoung was insecure and jaebum was there to remind him how beautiful he was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> -sorry for any mistakes ;-;

Jinyoung stood in front of the big mirror, eyes scanning his whole body. He frowned as he turned to both of his sides, examining his body.

“Babe, what are you doing?” A pair of strong arms which belonged to his husband made their way to wrap around his bulging tummy. 

Placing his hands on top of his husband’s, Jinyoung looked at the older through the mirror, his lips were slightly pouting, “I look fat, aren’t I?”

Jaebum who was resting his chin on the younger’s shoulder furrowed his brows, “You look fine to me.”

Sighing, Jinyoung cupped his face and squished his now chubby cheeks, “See this? How is this not fat? I need to stop eating so much.”

Jaebum then turned Jinyoung around to make him looked at him in the eyes, “Listen, Jinyoung. You are pregnant, alright? Gaining some weight is normal. You don’t need to eat less. It’s not healthy for you and our baby.”

“But I want to be beautiful for you.” Jinyoung whispered as he lowered his gaze from his husband.

To this, Jaebum softened and a smile made its way to his lips, “Babe, look at me.” He softly asked.

The younger’s eyes were still on the ground, avoiding to meet his husband’s.

“Jinyoung, babe, look at me, please?” Jaebum repeated.

Jinyoung lifted his face to meet his husband’s eyes, his teeth were biting on his lower lip.

“You know that I love you, right? I love you so much.” 

Jinyoung nodded his head and the older continued his words, “You are always beautiful to me, inside and outside. You gaining some weight won’t make you any less beautiful than you already are, babe. I want you to know that, alright? Do you hear me?”

“Hmmm.” The younger softly hummed.

“What? I didn’t hear you.” 

“Yes, I get it, Jaebum. I love you.” Jinyoung placed his palm on his baby bump and grinned, “Baby loves you too.”

Jaebum smiled and leaned in closer, making their nose touched, “I love you.” He whispered and gave Jinyoung’s lips a kiss before going down to face the younger’s stomach, “Daddy loves you too, baby. Be healthy in there, okay? We can’t wait to see you.” He said and kissed the bump. 

Jinyoung who was watching his husband on his knees talking to their baby smiled fondly at the sight, thanking god for blessing him with a perfect husband like Im Jaebum.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg you managed to read til the end! it's late when i wrote this and I don't want to read it again. i always cringe so hard when i read what i have written. Anyway, the drabbles may or not may be related to each other ^^ thank you for reading <3


End file.
